The Story Of Tommy Chapter One
by andyLwill
Summary: Sesshomaru has a son? And he's been lieing to him? Tommy's just another teenage boy, or is he? okay sorry about the grammar, I wrote this YEARS ago, when I was still in elementary. So I know the grammar is bad, but I just like the plot


**Chapter 1:The Key**

Marcy and her older brother Chad was walking to school with their seemed like a normal few -days-away-from- Christmas kind of day and they were already excited to see their Christmas presents.

The shortest one of the group,Tommy, was walking in the middle and in front of the rest of the group. He wondered what his dad would give him for Christmas. His dad wasn't really a society didn't worry about his mom she was the nicest person on Earth(at least to him) and she always knew what he wanted. Even when he didn't give out hints. He also had a little sister named Aqua that he would always have to babysit. She was only four years old. He liked his dad cause, basically(to Tommy) he was a superhero.

Then there's the other brother and sister duo, Vanessa and was pretty sensitive and Vanessa was pretty smart. Both got teased because of it.

The last person of them all is Micheal. He was the tough one and the funny one. He could also be a bully sometimes. His main target:Tommy. Although Tommy didn't mind, he got used to it. Micheal was walking in the middle of the group(he was the tallest one) and at the back of Tommy.

Lets skip ahead of the walking to school part, and get to the at home part,

Tommy slammed his door shut as he walked inside of his house. He stared at Aqua's old crib that was in front of the wall across from him and the door.

"Your mother is going nuts, she lost her ring." Said a voice. "I dont know where the ring you a clue?"

Tommy froze in fright. Yes the voice was his father hiding in the shadows. But he wasn't scared because his father, he was scared because he remembered what happened to the ring.

_"Aw c'mon Tommy. Don't be a wimp. Its only one ring. No one is gonna care." Micheal said to Tommy._

_"But my dad AND mom is gonna kill me. I can't do this. It's my mom's favorite ring. If she doesn't have it she'll go crazy!._

_"Well if you dont want to do it I WILL." Micheal sighed taking a hammer out of his drawer. "Dude your such a sissy."_

_Micheal got some cloth to clean it, then hit the ring, and broke it into pieces. "See no big deal," he said. "Now we can sell the the gold. Don't you feel better now that its over?"_

"Umm..." Tommy said stalling.

"Don't stall." His father shot back. Still not being seen.

"Weeellllll," Tommy started. " You seeeeeee...IT WAS ALL MICHEAL'S FAULT! I DIDNT WANT TO DO IT! Then he called me names...and...he did it himself."

"Did what excatly?"

Tommy flinched and closed his eyes tightly."He broke the ring."

Silence. But Tommy could feel his father breathing hard down his neck. Suddenly Tommy felt his father's hands around his Tommy thought he was going to die... The lights went on. And he saw his father. Standing yards across from him. Then what was that holding his neck? He sweared it was something. He was sure that he wasn't hallucinating it all. His father's face was his head hung low. Low enough that you could only see his eyes. His hair was white...as always. Tommy had white hair , his mom and sister shared black hair.

His father slowly walked upstairs to tell his mother the news. Even if the news wasn't so bad, his mother would still want to know.

Tommy knew that he wasn't born here. Or that his and his father's ancesstors wasn't from where he was now. But he lived here for a long time so it didn't really matter. But sometimes he was dieing to know. He refused to ask his father, unaware of what his father might say, but he would ask his mother if shes in a good mood. What his mother and father told him, he'd always thought was a joke: his father being a _demon._ He being _part demon_. Him having _keen_ senses. I know it all sounds so strange. But once you read more you will most likely get the idea.

Tommy ran upstairs to his room only to find his little sister playing on his cell phone.

"DON'T FORGET TO BRING THE EGGS!" He heard her yell until she caught sight of him. Tommy knew she was acting like his mom when she tells him to go shopping for her.

"Can you get out of my room, please?" Tommy asked.

"Sure," Aqua answered. Then she hopped off of Tommy's bed and ran out of his room.

Tommy grabbed his cell phone off of the bed and dialed Chad and Marcy's phone number. Chad answered.

"Cool guy with and annoying sister incorporated may I take your order?" He said.

"Haha." Tommmy chuckled. "Listen Chad, my mom wants us to get ready for the Christmas party in our backyard. So I need you to help me bring out the supplies. If that's ok, y'know."

"Sure, I'll be there. You won't mind if I bring the others?"

"I don't mind." Tommy answered then hung up the phone.

He raced downstairs to sit on the couch to wait for Chad and the others to get there.

The door opened loudly as the crew of teenagers

walked in. Micheal, as always, the last one to come in.

"We're here!" Micheal said as he walked in.

"Come on you guys." Tommy said leading them to the garage.

Tommy twisted the knob leading to the garage, but it wouldnt budge. Then He noticed a key. He thought it might go to the garage door. so he used the key to open the door. When he opened the door a swirling color of blue formed instead of the garage. "That's weird." Tommy said. But he walked through it anyway. The others following...


End file.
